1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to display devices. More particularly, aspects of embodiments of the invention relate to scan drivers, organic light emitting diode (OLED) display devices including the scan drivers, and display systems including the OLED display devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various flat panel display devices having reduced weight and volume compared to cathode ray tube devices have been developed. Flat panel display devices include liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, field emission display (FED) devices, plasma display panels (PDPs), OLED display devices, etc. OLED display devices exhibit rapid response speed and low power consumption among the flat panel display devices because the OLED display devices display images using OLEDs that emit light based on recombinations of electrons and holes.
OLED display devices may include display panels having a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix format and driving circuits transmitting image data signals and scan signals to the pixels to display images. In addition, the driving circuits may include a data driver transmitting the image data signals through data lines connected to the pixels and a scan driver transmitting scan signals through scan lines connected to the pixels for activating each of the pixels to display an image according to a respective one of the image data signals.
In general, the scan driver has a complicated circuit structure to sequentially transmit correct scan signals to the pixels included in the display panel for each pixel line such that an area occupied and power consumed by the scan driver is large in comparison to the other driving circuits. In addition, data voltage transitions (which may occur when data signals of significantly different voltages, such as data voltages corresponding to the brightest and dimmest luminance, are driven in consecutive horizontal periods on the same data line) can further lead to increased power consumption.